Mickey and Mallory
Mickey and Mallory are the protagonist villains of the 1994 movie, Natural Born Killers. Micky is played by Woody Harrelson who played Tobias Beckett in Solo: A Star Wars Story, Charles Costello in Seven Psychopaths, Colonel McCullough in War for the Planet of the Apes, Cletus Kasady in Venom and Harlan Degroat in Out of the Furnace. Mallory is played by Juliette Lewis. Biographies Mickey As a child, Mickey was abused by both his parents and witnessed his father commit suicide when he was ten. Mickey is shown throughout the movie as an efficient killer, with knowledge of firearms and knife throwing. It is also shown that he knows how to kill with his bare hands such as the time in prison when he demonstrates killing a man by breaking his neck during a yoga session. Mickey is based on the infamous real-life spree killer known as Charles Starkweather and named after the actor of the same name who was known for being part of the Hollywood Blacklist. Mallory As a child, Mallory suffered physical, verbal, emotional and sexual abuse at the hands of her father Ed Wilson (played by the late Rodney Dangerfield). With Mickey's help, they kill them both of her parents Mallory backs off Mickey, before he's about to kill her brother and tells her brother he's finally free now. Mallory devotes herself to Mickey, stating he is her one true love. Mallory often tells stories and fantasies about her and Mickey living in paradise, to which Mickey often responds, "That is poetry." Of the two, Mallory seems to be the more aggressive, showing signs of being an uncontrolled psychopath with zero empathy for the people she kills. One example is when she and Mickey kill their last victim, Wayne Gale (Robert Downey, Jr.). Mallory continues shooting Gale repeatedly after he is dead. Killing Spree They kill a group of rednecks at a roadside cafe and think back to when they first met. They continue their killings, taking in about 53 victims. Mickey is ashamed when he unintentionally kills an Indian who took them in for the night due to a night terror he was having. They're eventually caught and imprisoned. Warden Dwight McClusky plans to have them both killed by having Jack Scagnetti be their driver and making it look like they tried to escape. Meanwhile, Mickey is interviewed by Australian newsreporter Wayne Gale, while Scagnetti tries to seduce Mallory. A huge riot follows and Mickey manages to overpower a cop and take his gun. He then heads to Mallory's cell. He shoots Scagnetti and together they exit the prison, leaving Warden McClusky at the mercy of the inmates. They then decide to kill Gale, because of what he represents. At the end of the film, it is assumed they begin a new life, eventually starting a family and settling down. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Criminals Category:Symbolic Category:Sadists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Spouses Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Honorable Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Families Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Western Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Female Category:Male